Unknown Prince
by loiseauchanteur
Summary: Sophie can be summed up in these words- dull, boring, "plain-Jane". She is afraid to take risks, and has never been the same since her father died. But that all changes when this mysterious and handsome boy saves her and opens up her eyes to the world.
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Sophie sat on her stool, weaving her needle and thread through the unfinished hat. It was olive green with a ribbon wrapped carefully around, and the fabric shone from the light entering the dusty room. Her hands worked mechanically with the familiar pattern, prick, prick, _prick, pull, prick, prick, prick_, _pull._ The shop was empty; the only sound was the sweet tune that escaped from Sophie's lips, as she hummed quietly to herself. She was absorbed in her work. She thought her hats were merely something out of the ordinary, but others thought they were masterpieces._ 'If only we had more business…'_ she sighed, and pulled the last thread through. Finished, she thought contently, and set the cap down on a mannequin.

She smiled, but not a happy smile; more like she was recalling a memory. She paced around the shop, fixing the multihued hats so they fashioned themselves. Each one was unique with something that made them stand out, but they were equally dazzling. She always admired the hat that sat by the glass window, the one her father made her for her birthday. Deep, dark blue, a colour she'd always loved, or an indigo her father would had called it._ One of his most beautiful creations…_ she thought wearily, spoiling her mood while she was at it.

Her father had died a few years ago from sickness, and her mother was always working. She and her younger sister Lettie were left with the little hat shop when he passed away. But being the eldest, was more responsible than her sister, thus was handed the deed. Besides, Lettie was too full of life to waste away in the store. She wanted to be free, and to explore the world. Something Sophie may possibly _never_ dream of doing.

The door was ajar, and a portion of hushed gossip poured in through the entrance. All she'd heard today were whispers on the wizard Howl. It was not the first time his name had come up in conversation. He was an interesting fellow, who made discussions quite lively. She could have sworn that once, someone said that he would take beautiful girls, and eat their souls. Poor girls, she thought, at least I have nothing to worry about; he would never pick on an ugly duckling like me. She regretted thinking of him so rudely, and forced the thought away. A rap at the door startled her, and she looked up immediately, the blue hat still in her hands. Her eyes met with those of a young woman named Mary.

"Sophie! Have you finished working? The festival has already started, and the streets are filled with people!" she said excitedly, and her eyes twinkled to match her tone.

"I'll just be a moment Mary; you can go ahead without me. I'm going to go see my sister first. But enjoy yourself," she respond, a forced smile etched onto her face. Mary nodded, holding the hem of her skirt while she ran to catch up with her friends. The smiled faded as quickly as it had come. Whew, at least I get to see Lettie; it's been a while.

Sophie grabbed her straw hat to keep the midday sun from hitting her eyes. She locked the door, and pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket. Children were laughing, and holding onto brightly coloured balloons, and she smiled when their parents were chasing after them. Sophie never really lived a childhood filled with fun and games, she was expected to have discipline, and not to fool around. Maybe that's why she was always so solemn, and such a wallflower.

The townhouses surrounded the square, and the market was streaked with vibrant colours. The air was tainted with the scent of street food; meats, soups, and fruity flavours. She was a little uncomfortable in the sea of people, but she ignored the shoves she got from strangers as they too, were trying to get out of the crowd.

Sophie smirked, and made a left turn away from the festival. As she weaved through the streets, the houses were becoming more unfamiliar, and a wave of panic washed over her. Am I going in the right direction? Her eyes scanned the inside of an empty store. The glass was frosted with dust, and cobwebs were draped over everything. The room was covered in a blanket of darkness, and Sophie kept walking past it, but her eyes were fixed on the wooden desk.

There was a half-opened letter that was coated with a thin layer of powder, and next to it, was a white fedora hat. She didn't realize that there were two guards standing in the curve of an alley, one of them having a smoke. Sophie bumped right into one. The guard nearly cursed until he saw how small and afraid Sophie was. He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh sir- officer, please forgive me. I-I wasn't l-looking where I was g-going," she cried, looking up at him. He just grinned even wider.

"My, my, _my,_ what's a young lady like you doing, wandering around the streets by yourself? It's dangerous out here, you could get hurt," he said, a hint of hidden mischief in his voice. Sophie was too nervous to notice, clearly unaware of his intentions. The other man who was taking a drag, looked over at them, and pummeled down the stub with his foot. He was about to enter their conversation, when a man with blonde hair approached them. Sophie was still trying to apologize to the officer, when the blonde boy put his arm around Sophie. She gasped, and turned her head. Their faces were quite close, and a delicate pink crept onto her cheeks.

"Oh officer, please forgive me. My sister, she's always wandering off on her own, and she drifted away from the festival. We'll just be on our way," the boy said, his voice sounded like an angels, and was smooth like satin. Well, he was more of a young man, but definitely younger than the old geezers were… The officer's were yelling after them, but he kept a firm hold on Sophie, he dipped his head down to whisper in her ear. His words tickled her ear, and the colour on her face deepened.

"Just keep up, and stay quiet. I think we're being followed," he said, in a low voice. He made a sharp turn into the next walkway, and Sophie struggled to keep up with his pace. Sophie noticed murmurs following her and the stranger who held onto her tightly. She looked behind her, and regretted it instantly. Shadowy creatures were clomped on the wall, as if there were slugs slithering closer and closer to them. A scream escaped her lips and she was shaking violently. But the boy just laughed, the fear pumping adrenaline through his veins.

"Don't turn around anymore, keep your eyes forward, and just keep walking," he ordered her, but his voice was gentle, as was his touch. He moved his position so that he was behind her, still holding her hands, but as if he were guarding her from the creatures on their trail.

"Now… watch," he said, anticipation colouring his tone. With each step they took, the ground seemed farther and farther away. Sophie gasped, and was rewarded with a smile from the boy. They we're soaring through the air! Sophie couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'm not… I'm not dreaming am I?" she said warily, but was starting to have problems floating. He showed told her to just move her legs in a circular motion, as if she were riding a bicycle. She finally got the hang of it, and she looked at the view below her. Moments ago she was just another face in the crowd. Now she was flying above what looked like a swarm of ants gathering together. The boy asked where they were going, and she told him the address.

"Oh I know exactly where that is, just a few minutes from here," he said, and he changed routes. Sophie was happy that he'd rescued her, her prince with no name. Before, she was too frightened to realize that he was quite handsome. His blonde bangs were swept to the right, and his face was thin and oval shaped. His eyes were what caught her attention though. They we're the exact same blue as the hat her father gave her. Like a small portion of the ocean bottled up into one perfect shade. Those perfect eyes… were staring right back at her. She turned away, a little more than embarrassed. His flashed his pearly white teeth at her.

"You're a natural my dear. At flying I mean. Is that the place, the second one to the right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's the one," she replied. They kicked, and they slowly reached one of the balconies. Her feet touched the floor lightly and he let go of her hands. He stood on the railings, bending down so that his face was leveled with hers. His crooked grin nearly shattered her heart into tiny pieces. He brushed a strand of brown hair from her face and tucked in neatly behind her ear. She was surprised, and he smiled even wider.

"You're quite shy," he said quietly, not sure if he even said it, more like he was confirming it to himself. Before he could go, the words rushed out of her, "Thank-you-very-much-for-helping-me-back-there." She clamped her hands together before she could do anything foolish; like hold his hands, or reach out to touch his face.

"You're welcome my lady," he said quietly. Then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 : Lettie

Sophie walked in from the balcony, not sure of what she would find. She opened the door, and saw her sister, reading on a green chair. Lettie's hair was tied in a messy bun, and some blonde strands hung over her face. Her skin was the colour of cream and honey, and her cat-like eyes were emerald green. Sophie had always envied her sisters beauty, but she could never hate her for it. Her face was scrunched up, and her eyebrows knotted together. She looked very intrigued with her book. Sophie walked over quietly and tapped her shoulder. Lettie looked up, and nearly dropped her book from astonishment.

"Sophie! Oh my goodness, it's been so long! I didn't know you were coming here, I would have cleaned up or made some dinner…" she said frantically. Sophie smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Lettie. Why would you need to do that? It's only me, your sister. You don't have to impress me," Sophie replied politely. "So how are you? Have you had time to go to the festival?" she asked.

"No," Lettie answered, "I've been so busy reading this book, the librarian recommended. It's beautifully written, and the characters are so outlandish. Quite enchanting, really." Lettie paused and studied Sophie for a moment. She felt self-conscious, and didn't like the fact that she was being stared at. Lettie said in a prying tone.

"Sophie, you're flushed. Did something happen on your way here?" Lettie asked her. Sophie's face turned even redder. Her sister read her like an open book, and knew something was troubling her. Lettie grinned, and tried to stifle a laugh.

"Did you meet a certain _someone_ on your way here? Or am I just being silly?" she said in a sing-songy voice. She leaned towards Sophie in her chair, propping herself up with her elbows, and cocked her head to the side. She waited patiently for Sophie to say something. She gave her a glare, which only confirmed what Lettie said.

"Aha! I knew it. You've always been timid around boys. So what is he like? Do I know him? Is he from here?" Lettie started firing questions at her, but Sophie just rolled her eyes and took her hat off.

"Lettie, only the Lord knows where this information will go, and how it will circulate all around town and return to me," Sophie moaned. Lettie urged her to continue, her eyes lighting up. Sophie continued, "but if you really wanted answers, I wouldn't be able to give you them." Sophie couldn't help but grin at her sisters' disappointment.

"I haven't seen him around, but he was fairly tall with blonde hair. He dressed almost like he was a nobleman, but with a cape," Sophie sighed. Lettie would never be able to keep her mouth shut. She jumped up and down, and danced around with Sophie.

"For the _love_ of all that's good, Lettie, calm down," Sophie groaned, but Lettie just laughed at her sister. She sighed. She really hated this, but in the back of her mind, she kept seeing those blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Masquerade

Lettie and I were washing the dishes; I washed, she dried. It felt good catching up with her, for old times sake.

"Soph," she started, "did you know there's a Masquerade Ball coming up?" she asked. I could sense the mischief in her voice.

"Yes, yes I have. Why do you ask?" I pryed.

"Oh, nothing... just curious," she said innocently. I raised an eyebrow at her, but she just smiled sweetly.

I rolled my eyes. I went back to washing the dishes, but then I thought about he ball. Everyone attended the ball. It was held at the castle, and even commoners were invited. The perimeter was lined up with guards, but that goes without saying. Lettie and all the other girls I knew were making a huge deal about it. I, for one, didn't see what the fuss was about. Everyone was concerned about what they were going to wear, and others were concerned if they were going dateless or not. The other day I saw a man riding into town on a horse, and asking a girl if she would go with him.

Cheesy, but very convincing.

I only went because Lettie threatened me, and for the sake of socializing.

Lettie was humming to herself as she put the plates away. She ran up to her room to find something, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I walked over to the table, and sat down on one of the stools by the table. I wished I had something to knit with, or a needle and thread; anything to keep me busy. I was left alone with my thoughts, and only God knows how dangerous that is.

My mind kept on wandering back to that mysterious boy who I'd met earlier... who was he? Why would he help someone like me? Would he be at the ball?

That thought caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach, and I scolded myself. Self control Sophie. Self control.

I learned from experience not to let your hopes get up too high. That way you don't get too disappointed. But a little piece of me still wondered...

"Sophie!" Lettie called from upstairs. "Come upstairs, I think I have a dress for you!"

I sighed. One last time, I let that blue eyed boy crawl back into the back of my mind, but I promised myself I would stop thinking of him. I trudged up the stairs, holding the hem of my skirt into Lettie's room.


	4. Chapter 4 : Ultimatums

The evening before the ball was always very hectic. People were running around, making last minute arrangements on who was doing what, what was happening for transportation, and of course, all the girl were worrying about how they we're going to style their hair.

I was sitting inside the shop, looking at all the hats. They all stared back at me with blank expressions. I sighed. Lettie was forcing me to go to the ball again; she was going to _'make me look dazzling.'_ I nearly died from laughter when she said that, but she just rolled her eyes at me. She always wondered why _she_ was the younger sibling, but I'm sure that after all the dancing and flirting, she'll remember why.

I looked out the window to see that the streets were pretty empty. The street lamps cast a yellowish glow to the stony path, and most people were probably off to bed. I grabbed the key to the shop to go home, when I heard a knock at the door. I walked out of my office and into the front behind the counter. I saw a young blonde woman who looked quite… extraordinary. Her skin on her face was stretched over her bones, and she had a nose the shape of a cucumber. She wore a black dress and held a small, frilly umbrella in her hands. Her lips were cherry red, and the sound of her heels clicking against the wooden floor made me wonder why a woman such as herself would walk into the store. I said to her,

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we're cl-"

"Are you Sophie?" she asked in a prying tone. I nodded, and her eyes narrowed. She red lips formed a hard line, and I felt a knot tie in my stomach.

"Why do you as-" I began, but she cut me off again.

"Quiet child," she snapped angrily. I widened my eyes with surprise. The nerve of her! She smirked at my expression.

"Well, _Sophie,_" she said, bitterness colouring her tone, "if you intend on stealing Howl from me, you'd better watch out." Pardon me?

"Excuse me, I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talki-" I said, raising my voice at her. _Howl?_ Who?

"Oh shut up you hag, you know _exactly_ what," she spat the words at my face. I could feel the heat rising from my neck to my forehead. I stood there, shocked. But then my anger took control of me.

"Now, listen girly, and listen good," I said. She had the most incredulous look on her face when I called her 'girly'. "Who are you to walk into my shop and start accusing me of a crime I didn't even know I committed?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. I rolled my eyes at her and crossed my arms.

"You're going to the ball I presume?" she said, raising a perfectly arched brow at me. I just stared back at her.

"Very well… I'll make this _very_ clear. I've got eyes. _Everywhere," _she whispered in a mischievous tone. She looked around and examined the shop. She walked over to windowsill and eyed my father's hat. I leaned over the counter and I felt the knot in my stomach tighten. I kept a brave face on, even though that was the exact opposite of what I felt. She picked it up from off the stand, and ran her painted fingers along the velvety fabric.

"If I hear word of you being _anywhere_ near Howl…" she said in such a soft tone, "you can kiss your lovely shop goodbye." She looked up at me and batted her long lashes. I could feel my jaw drop, and she smiled at her ultimatum.

"I'd hate to see something happen to it, it's quite… enchanting," she said with mock affection.

Placing the indigo hat back on the stand, she stepped out of the shop, slamming the door behind her. I raced to the window to watch her, but she was no where in sight. She disappeared out of thin air, and I had to pause for a moment. What just happened? Who was that woman? And who is Howl?

I glanced at the blue hat, and I saw a slip of parchment tucked into the satin ribbon. I tip toed over to it, and plucked it from the hat.

The three words that haunted me for the rest of the evening were, written in an elegant scrawl.

I'm _always_ watching.


	5. Chapter 5 : A Heart Is A Heavy Burden

**Sophie**

I sat outside my room on the balcony, accompanied by my thoughts. I kept replaying the evening- fast forwarding, rewinding, and stopping certain parts. The woman's words kept crawling back into my mind… 'I've got eyes. _Everywhere_.' It bothered me, because I still had no idea what I'd done.

Okay Sophie, think. _What could you have done in the past couple of days that would be an inconvenience to an estranged woman you've never met before?_

I observed the houses around me. No one was up at this time in the evening, except for the market. There were pubs open, and I'm sure all the men were preparing for an eventful day tomorrow. You could hear their rowdy cries as they drank alcohol and smoked their pipes.

_Smoking their pipes_… that reminded me of that officer I was talking to today. It also jogged my memory. That blonde boy had saved me from them… I reran the afternoon, and the answer hit me square in the face.

That blue eyed boy must be Howl.

Sophie was satisfied that she finally knew who he was. That would explain everything. But then a wave of panic washed over her. _That_ was Howl, the famous wizard? Sophie couldn't believe it. He seemed so gentle and fearless. She wondered if he would be at the ball… Then she remembered that lady's threat.

She couldn't afford to lose this shop.

Not to some boy she didn't even know.

She wouldn't go to the ball. It was final, she decided.

Now… how was she going to inform her sister?

**Howl**

He could see the silhouette of the house from the city. The rusty metal legs creaked and groaned under the pressure, and there were fat clouds of smoke in the sky. Calcifer must be getting tired, so he decided to go back and check on him. He flew smoothly through the cool air, and opened the door. As he suspected, the house was dark, except for the orange glow that meant Calcifer, his fire, was keeping the house warm. He took off his coat, and threw it on one of the chairs. Calcifer turned around, and the little flame frowned at him.

"You really need to become more organized," he scolded him. The boy just plopped down in front of the fire, putting his feet up while getting comfortable. Calcifer rolled his eyes.

"Well, how about you explain your heart rate? You know, I'm trying to keep your bloody house up, but meanwhile, you're flying around making your heart race. You're going to drive me to insanity!" he chided him. The boy opened an eye and glared at him. Once again, his heartbeat skipped.

"There it is again! Howl, what did you do today?" Calcifer asked.

Howl looked at his friend and grimaced. He knew Calcifer meant well; he was only trying to do his job. But Calcifer also had to carry the weight of Howl's heart. You see, Howl _is_ the famous wizard everyone knows him as. But in reality, his heart and soul are not truly inside of him.

When he was practicing wizardry, his mentor knew he would be able to do great things. But Howl became obsessed with his new strength, and was power-mad. It was too late when he realized how insane he had gone. All the people he loved were either too afraid to confront him, or had left without warning.

Howl learned the hard way that having a heart is only a heavy burden. He had so much pain in his heart; he decided it was only best he didn't have one. So with a little bit of magic, Calcifer is the fire that gives him his spark. He was a part of him, and his only true friend.

"I'm going to the ball tomorrow," he said contently. He smirked when he literally saw the steam rising from his ears.

"Oh, no you aren't," he bellowed, but Howl just ignored his outburst.

"I'm going whether you like it or not," he taunted him.

"But people will be bound to recognize you- then we'll have to go into hiding again. Not to mention the Witch of the Waste… I'm sure you've still got her heart on a string..." Calcifer went on and on, but Howl tuned him out. He thought about what to expect at the ball.

Calcifer was right; he was sure to run into the witches' minions, but he could easily outrun them. The reason he really wanted to go to the ball was to see that girl again. Sophie. He knew she would be there because once she'd retreated from the balcony; he eavesdropped on her conversation with her sister. He was amused by her, and found he was quite fond of her.

"Howl, are you even listening to me? Howl?"

"Yes… what were you saying?" he asked politely. Calcifer groaned.

"Oh, never mind. You do what you want. It's not like I can stop you," he said, indicating to the fireplace he was forever chained to. "But just remember to be careful. And try and control your heart will you?" Howl nodded, and walked up the stairs to his room.

He looked out the window, lying down on a pile of colourful cushions. The sky was dark, but tiny stars twinkled like diamonds. He smiled, thinking about the day. He was glad he'd met her, and he knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to resist his ridiculously good looks.

_I hope your ready for an electrifying day Sophie,_ he thought before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 : Tonight, It Begins

**_THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER IS HERE!_**  
**_You'd better fricken enjoy it._**  
**_I've worked on this all day, and it takes up 4 pages of Word._**  
**_Dedicated to all you lovelies out there._**  
**_Happy reading!_**  
**_And btw, if there are grammar errors, don't blame me. I actually apologise for how long it is._**

**_(P.S. 1921 WORDS. Thank you for reading.)_**

* * *

"But Lettie _please…_"

"No, no, no. Absolutely not! I don't care if the world decides to end right now; you are going to the ball," she declared, running around frantically.

"You don't understand; if I go the consequences-"

"-could be very severe, I _know_. You've already said it at least a hundred times."

"Lettie," I sighed.

"Sophie," she retorted.

The two of us stood on opposite sides of the room, our hands on our hips, and our eyes locked. I'd told her about my encounter with that lady last night, and you should have seen my sister… She thought that either I was a lunatic, or that I would say _anything_ to get out of going to the ball. She was probably right about both.

Finally, she sighed, and crossed the room to stand in front of me. She placed a hand on my shoulder, and looked at me with a sober expression. I stared back at her, my mouth fixed into a hard line.

"Soph…" she began, "you're always looking out for me." Her voice was clear, but soft. "You've _always_ made sure that I was safe from harm, that I would _always_ remember to lock the door, and that I would not talk to strangers." A smile slipped onto her face.

"What are you getting at?" I pried.

"So, it is _my_ responsibility to see that you relax. That tonight, is about you. I want you to go out, and have fun this evening. You don't even have to dance with anyone; except for me of course. But I'm not letting some witch ruin your evening, and certainly not mine!" she said in a sly tone. My mouth broke into a small smile, and I pulled my sister into a hug. As quickly as the conversation had died down, Lettie immediately started running around again.

"For heavens sake, what are you doing?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"Are you kidding? We have to get ready _now!_ I have to get you _and_ myself ready," she protested, and she threw my gown at me. I heaved a sighed and stormed off to the powder room. She was so bipolar, that Lettie. But she was also my sister.

I took a glimpse of my reflection in the glass walls of the castle. I didn't even recognize myself.

I was wearing a black gown, and it was embroidered with gold along the neck line. My mask matched it; the eyeholes had gold sequined around it, and black feathers stuck out from the ends. My hair, usually fashioned into a messy bun, was flowing in long, dark brown waves down my shoulders. Lettie had forced me to put on this weird shade of red on my lips, which, by the way, were fixed into a pout the whole ride there. But I do have to admit, after getting my face caked in makeup and glitter, and slipping into my gown, Lettie did a pretty good job of dressing me up.

However, if you want me to be honest, _all_ eyes will be on Lettie tonight. She always was the pretty one out of the two of us. Her honey coloured hair hung in big ringlets, and she wore the exact opposite of what I was. She wore a white dress, and it had streaks of silver running down the skirt and belt. Her mask was a creamy colour, with glitter swirling in a curvy pattern along it. Her bottle green eyes were striking, and contrasted well with the disguise. If you put the two of us next to each other, it was like putting a gawky, ungraceful raven and a beautiful, elegant swan next to one another.

We walked past the guards, and could feel their eyes following us as we passed them. I felt nervous; all these eyes watching gave me the chills. It made me wonder if one of those guards worked for the lady… I didn't realize that I was trailing farther behind Lettie, so I grabbed the hem of my gown and shuffled over to her. When the escorts led us down the hall, I gasped. The two of us stared in awe at the Starlight Room.

It was like we were in the center of everything.

A giant chandelier lit the room. It was like they captured the sun and the stars and placed it in the heart of the room, casting yellowish rays of light to illuminate the place. It almost looked like a giant flame, but it was caged inside a glass barrier. Across the room, parallel from the chandelier, was a giant staircase. It had dark red rugs, making a pathway along the steps to the marble floor. There were ice sculptures of angels next to the railings, and there were granite pillars holding up the second floor. On the ceiling, there were pictures painted onto it. It looked like the stars were all surrounding the moon, which was painted directly in the center. I reckon, that's why it's called the Starlight Room.

Lettie held onto my arm, taking in the view like me. There were many people here already. There were many ladies wearing lovely flowing gowns, and men wearing their finest coats. Everyone hid behind their masks, smiling and chatting amongst themselves. A few eyes landed on Lettie, giving her a one-over, and before she could escape, I grabbed her arm.

"Lettie…" I warned her. She pouted.

"Sophie! We just got her, don't start lecturing me yet," she pleaded. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Have fun, but not _too_ much fun. If you need me, you know where to find me." I smiled and she hugged me quickly, walking down the stairs. A crowd of girls made their way over to her, and they all gushed about how gorgeous they looked. My smile faded, and I sighed. My eyes glazed around the room, at all the people. I had a feeling I'd be spending a lot of my time by the punch bowl.

As the evening progressed, the moon rose higher into the dark, cloudless sky. I'd made small talk with people who passed by, and Lettie introduced me to a few people I knew I'd never get the opportunity to speak to again. I'm sure everyone was surprised to learn that Lettie had an 'older' sister. But after all the conversing and dancing had died down, here I was, off by myself again. I cursed myself for giving into Lettie's persuasive ways.

I decided to walk around a little. All of the events were schedule to happen later in the evening, and I was absentmindedly roaming around. As the music and laughter became quieter, the sound of trickling water and crickets became more prominent. I found myself on the balcony. It had a good view of the garden. Over the shrubs you could see part of the town. None of the lights were on, because everyone was here. It was sort of chilly outside, the moon shone down on my skin, but not warming it.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" a voice said.

I whipped my head around. No one was around. I raced to the railing, and craned my neck trying to get a look below me. Nobody.

"A little chilly, but the view is fantastic," the voice said again. I spun around, my back to the railing, looking around.

"Who are you? Show your self," I said loudly. But nobody, if there was somebody, came out of the shadows. It was just me. I sighed, taking my mask off and holding it in my hands. Some of the glitter stuck onto my fingers, and I felt a wave of sadness wash over me.

Was I really so lonely that I started imagining someone talking to me? This was embarrassing and pathetic. I fleeting looked at the crack between the curtains at the party inside. People were having a good time; dancing, without me, talking, without me. What difference would it have made if I were in there anyways? I almost started crying, right there on the cold ground. A few tears were brimming in my eyes, when I saw someone rush outside, pushing the curtains aside.

"Sophie! Come inside, the draw it about to begin!" the girl said excitedly. I realized it was Mary, because of the way she spoke. She was too far away to see my tears. I quickly wiped them away, and put on a smile.

"I'm coming," I mumbled, "I'll follow you in." She nodded, and I waited until the sound of her heels clicking against the floor faded. I took one last look around, just in case somebody decided to come out of their hiding spots. There was rustling in the bushes below, but it was just a rabbit. I took a deep breath, and walked back into the room, ready to face whatever hit me in the face. How bad could things get?

A giant crowd was formed around the staircase, and at the top were the king and queen. They were caged in by a pack of guards, but that goes without saying. I leaned on my toes to try and get a better view of the scene, but I was still so far back. I finally slouched back to normal, and sheepishly tapped the shoulder of the lady in front of me. She was quite young; a few years older than me. And she was very pretty. But by the way she frowned at me, I had a feeling I picked the wrong lady to ask.

"I'm sorry to bother you madam, but could you tell me what they're doing right now?" I asked in a hushed tone. Her mouth turned into a scowl.

"The king is drawing one man's name out of that jar. It has a list of all the names in the kingdom- or at least the people who entered. Whoever is picked gets to dance with the lady of their choice for the rest of the evening," she explained, annoyance colouring her tone. She quickly turned her attention back to the front, and I zeroed in on the king. He finally drew a name, and he held it high in the air. I swear, you could have heard a pin drop. His Highness cleared his throat and said in a booming voice.

"The name I have drawn is…" He prolonged the silence again. "Laurence Rivera. Laurence, come up here!" he yelled.

The crowd started to stir, as Laurence made his way up. He was a quite lanky, but tall. His blonde hair was sticking out from the elastic of his mask. When he turned to face the crowd, I could see a grin etched onto his face.

"Now Laurence, who is the lucky lady," the king asked. Everyone became silent, and I could tell at least half of the girls had their fingers crossed. I rolled my eyes and retreated to the balcony.

"Well," the voice yelled, not quite as loudly as the king, "I was hoping to spend the evening with Sophie Hatter," he declared. I think my heart nearly stopped beating. I spun around slowly, and the blonde boy was staring back at me with a big grin stretched across his face.

_**(To be continued)**_


	7. Author Note: PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers,

I can't believe people actually read my work, it's crazy. And I am so thankful that you've all taken the time to comment and review the chapters.  
But as you can tell, I haven't exactly written anything in a while. I apologize a thousand times. School has been so busy, but every chance I get I will try to keep writing. I've written at least half of "part two" to the ball, so don't worry. Howl and Sophie will return in good time guys :)

Anyways, just wanted to give you an update. I haven't disappeared, but things are going to be slower than usual.

Thank you once again, and I will be sure to update within the next week.

I apologize in advance for if the chapter is really crappy, and for my being late in the future.

OH, AND IN CANADA, IT'S THANKSGIVING WEEKEND.

**_HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM MOI :D_**

_Isabela :)_


	8. Chapter 7 : A Twist In Our Story

Can you all forgive me for taking so long?  
I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in over a month. It's been very busy. Vacation, school, homework, parties.  
_(Actually no, I have no social life, so the partying thing is a lie.)_  
For heaven's sake, this chapter isn't even good; I might even redo it.  
You guys deserve a better chapter, but because I'm so damned lazy.  
So here it is, a piece of work right here.  
Thank you for waiting!

* * *

_**Previously**_

"_The name I have drawn is…" He prolonged the silence again. "Laurence Rivera. Laurence, come up here!" he yelled._

_The crowd started to stir, as Laurence made his way up. He was quite lanky, but tall. His blonde hair was sticking out from the elastic of his mask. When he turned to face the crowd, I could see a grin etched onto his face. _

"_Now Laurence, who is the lucky lady," the king asked. Everyone became silent, and I could tell at least half of the girls had their fingers crossed. I rolled my eyes and retreated to the balcony. _

"_Well," the voice yelled, not quite as loudly as the king, "I was hoping to spend the evening with Sophie Hatter," he declared. I think my heart nearly stopped beating. I spun around slowly, and the blonde boy was staring back at me with a big grin stretched across his face.  
_Suddenly, I heard the gossipy voices spread like wildfire across the crowd. The lady I'd spoken to early spun her head around and saw the shock on my face. Her jaw dropped.

* * *

"He wants to dance with _you?_" she asked bitterly. I shook my head with disbelief, refusing to believe her words.

The mob parted, making a large human pathway between the staircase and myself. The blonde boy approached me slowly, ignoring everyone's comments. My legs started to step backwards, and I found myself breaking into a run towards the balcony, but I bumped into some guards, blocking my only way for escape. I gnawed at my lip, staring back at the people around me.

The lights began to dim, and the room was no longer glowing. The little lights on the ceiling created the illusion that we were under a starry sky. The room was dark, but I assumed it was supposed to be romantic; instead of seeing, you were supposed to _feel._ The sound of the violin and piano playing were an indication to start dancing, and people grabbed their partners and began to waltz. I could feel the colour rising to my face when he was right in front of me. His white, metallic mask covered the top half of his face, and he wore a dark blue suit.

"Milady," he said, bowing respectfully. I curtsied back, avoiding his gaze. He extended his hand, smiling at me wistfully.

"I'm not a very good dancer," I admitted sheepishly, staring at his hand like it had razor sharp claws and feathers.

"I wasn't asking you to be." I was still unsure. I guess patience isn't a virtue for him, because before I could answer, he grabbed both of my hands, placing one on his shoulder and holding the other. He snaked his free arm around my waist, and gave me another award winning smile.

"You're very forward aren't you?" I stated, doing the best I could to hide the discomfort in my tone. He shrugged in response.

"Just follow my lead," he murmured.

Waltzing wasn't too hard to master. At first I was a little clumsy, but I got the gist of it once I loosened up. It was sort of a pattern; step forward, sideways, backwards, and sideways. And with each stride, you and your partner twirled your way into the night. The music circled around us with each step we took. My eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room, and I managed to see the outline of his face. There was still something in the back of my mind that kept bothering me. I cleared my throat and Laurence raised an eyebrow at me.

"I was just curious. Why me? I don't think we've ever met, but if we have, I'm terribly sorry," I said.

"We've met once," he replied, "but I don't suppose you would remember." I nodded, picking through different scenarios where we could have met. In the market? Or the hat shop? He chuckled.

"What?"

"You're face changes when you're thinking," he said with a small smile. Suddenly, he spun me around, and somehow both of his arms were wrapped around me. God, we were awfully close. The colour on my face couldn't have been any more obvious, but I could see he was flushed too. I swallowed, feeling as though eyes were watching me, breaking down and anticipating my every move.

"What are you afraid of Sophie?" he asked, his voice very soft, but still filled with interest.

"I not quite sure I understand, sir," I replied.

"Why are you so hesitant to take a chance?" he said in the same inviting tone. I was about to repeat my answer when I noticed something.

His eyes were blue.

_The same blue as Howl's._

My breath caught in my throat at the realization, and I wormed my way out of his grasp. He gave me a puzzled look. His features had a hint of fear that his secret was out.

"Y-you're H-howl…" I gasped. I placed a hand on my mouth, wishing I could shove the words back and just continue dancing, but it was too late. He stood still, his face unreadable. I looked over my shoulder for wandering eyes, trying to see if anyone was within earshot of hearing. I turned back to him, and grabbed his hand.

"Come with me. I need to tell you something." This time the guards let me pass them, and I dragged Howl into the closest vacant room. I closed the door behind me, and looked back up at him. He stood over me; a dark silhouette of a boy who was known as a threat. But he didn't look dangerous to me. He looked lonely. His eyes were distant, and his mouth set in a hard line.

"Well, what is it?" he said impatiently. I swallowed.

"The other day, a woman visited my hat shop," I said, keeping my eyes down. "She said that if I was anywhere near you tonight… well she didn't exactly specify the consequences, but I can only imagine." His eyes widened with curiosity.

"And what, my dear Sophie, could this woman do to you?"

"I… my hat shop," I murmured. He nodded, and turned away from me. The room was lit by the moonlight from the small window across us. He looked back at me, lowering his head so he was level with me.

"I'll take care of it, but you need to stay here," he said firmly. I frowned, crossing my arms in response.

"Why should I have to stay here? Is it because I'm a girl? It's _my_ shop after all," I retorted. The corners of his mouth formed a crooked grin, and his expression softened.

"The Witch of the Waste is using you to lure me in. You needn't be present when I confront her. Just promise me you'll stay here. It's better for the both of us." I was about to object, but his cool hand reached out and brushed against my cheek, leaving an invisible trail on my warm skin. As quickly as it had happened, he pulled his hand back and started towards the window. He pushed the glass aside, and the fresh air rushed inside. He lifted his foot, and prepared to lift off from the ledge of the window.

"Howl-" I said, walking hesitantly to the window. He looked down at me, standing on the ledge. His dark blue eyes were identical to the night sky; mysterious, but so familiar. He waited for my question, and I had so many. _Who was the 'Witch of the Waste'? Why is she after you? Are those rumours about you true?_ But the only one that I managed to say was this.

"Will I see you again?" He smiled playfully, unable to hide his amusement.

"Would you like to?" he said. He was teasing me again, and I couldn't trust my voice right now. I bobbed my head once, and he smiled.

"If you wish it, Miss Hatter," he said. When I looked back up, he disappeared. I craned my head out the window, clutching the edge for support, but he was no where to be seen. My shoulders sagged with disappointment. I should be with him right now; I hated how persuasive he could be. I turned on my heel and decided to return to the Starlight room, and by the angel, I swear you could have heard the sound of his mischievous laughter behind me. I thought that when I would arrive in the ballroom again it would be the same as before; I would be all alone once again... but oh, how I was wrong.

The Starlight Room was filled with chaos.I narrowed my eyes in the direction of the staircase and gasped in horror. Shadowy creatures were glomped onto the wall, and looked like they were sucking the light of of the room. Women were screaming, all crowding together in one large group like a swarm of ants as far from the shadows as the room allowed them. The men were all running about, trying to protect their dates. My head darted from one side of the room to the other. I recognized the creatures from the day Howl had rescued me. I heard a loud cackle, and the sound of glass shattering. I could feel my breath catching in my throat, as the realization hit me.

The Witch of the Waste had found out.


	9. Chapter 8 : The Fire In Your Heart

A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter... I have exams coming up, and all these projects and culminating assignments. I hope you all had a happy New Year though!

Enjoy the chapter :D

xoxo, Isabela

I stared wide-eyed at the scene before me, feeling myself go numb. I felt as though I was watching this from someone else's point of view.  
This is all because of me.  
I could hear a familiar voice creep its way my mind. It was soft and comforting, but its words hurt like jabs in the heart.  
The Witch of the Waste is doing this because of you.  
People are scared because of you Sophie.  
_Howl is out there because of you._  
_Because of you._  
The voice continued to mock me, whispering its way into my thoughts. I shook my head, trying to ignore the words. The shadows all slithered their way onto the Kings throne, and together they melded into one giant blob of darkness. It formed a grotesque face, with saggy features.  
There were curves on the blob where its eyes should have been. They were deep and hallow. And if there were eyes, they were staring right at me. Its mouth curled into a mischievous grin, and I heard the words it did not say aloud.  
We warned you.  
And with one quick motion, the blob turned into black smoke, and disappeared.

* * *

I gathered my skirt and stepped outside of the castle. No guards were there to greet me, because they were inside trying to calm everyone down. I could see the village from here, and I saw the black smoke again. It hovered eerily over the houses. I wondered if the people in their homes even noticed it. Children were probably sound asleep; old drunkards were probably wandering the streets, not sober enough to care. I felt a huge weight on my shoulders, knowing that I was the cause of all this chaos.  
Sophie, I said to myself, quit worrying and actually do something. I needed to find a way to get to the village, and I tried to calculate how long it would take to walk. Suddenly I felt something nudge against my back, and I jumped out of my skin. I lifted my mask, and saw I was face to face with a black horse. It nuzzled against me again, and I petted it hesitantly.  
"Well… hello there," I said, smiling thoughtfully. Then I had an idea.  
"Would you like to help me?" I asked the horse politely, and it stared at me with curiosity.

* * *

I was trying to rest, but for obvious reasons I couldn't.  
What would those reasons be? Oh, well you see, I, Calcifer, am what keep's Howl alive. I am his heart, really. And because he's off doing who-knows-what, it keeps making his heart jump. If I wasn't keeping this rusty old house up, I'd be strangling him. Suddenly, the door flew open, and a gust of wind was sucked into the house. Howl's blonde hair was a mess, and his cheeks were red. But of course, he was smiling like a maniac.  
"Would you close the door? The draft is going to put me out! And would you explain what the hell is going on with you? Is it Sophie?" I spat at him. He crossed the room and picked up a rusty shovel and pointed it at me. My eyes widened, as he edged it closer to me.  
"NO! You are NOT going to take me out of here. Do you want the house to crumble? And you know how uncomfortable I am when I-" I yelled, but he fed me a piece of wood, which shut me up pretty quickly.  
"Relax, Calcifer," he said in that sickly sweet voice. "I'm going to put you back as soon as this is done. And I had a nice night, thank you asking," he said with blunt sarcasm.  
"Like I care- the nicer your night is with Sophie, the less sleep I get," I muttered. He grinned.  
"So, the Witch of the Waste is after Sophie… she never gives up does she," he chuckled to himself. I rolled my eyes. Howl was always having girls fall for him, but it was never the opposite way around. I wonder what Sophie must have done to make him so fond of her.  
"Yeah, yeah, I hope you get what you deserve. What are you doing with that shovel anyways?" I asked. He set it aside for a moment and walked over to the table across me. He sorted through the mess and picked up a small locket. He eyed it, and then looked back at me, raising an eyebrow, and I knew nothing good would come out of this.

* * *

After earning the horses trust, he allowed me to hop on him, and I led him through the empty streets. My hair was flying with the wind, so I tied my hair back into a ponytail, the way I was used to having it. He galloped along, and I held on for dear life. I'd only been on a horse a few times at my uncle's farm, and I was very young. His hooves clicked loudly as we raced down the road, and we entered the village. I coaxed him into a stop, not wanting to make too much noise.  
"Alright, Sophie," I sighed, "now what?" What exactly are you looking for?  
I realized we were in the village square. I looked at the empty food stands and shops, thinking about how just a few days ago it was so full of life. The horse moved towards a piece of fruit at his feet, and I hopped down and picked it up.  
"You're hungry? Here," I said, holding it up for him. He swallowed it greedily, and spat the core back out. I led him down a path that led us back to my shop. It was quiet, and very cold. I hugged myself tightly; what a perfect night to wear a thin long gown. I tip toed my way to the shop, and to my relief it was untouched. The faceless mannequins looked at the horse and I, and I looked at my reflection in the glass. My curly hair looked like a birds nest, and I was pale white with frostbitten cheeks. I tied the horse to the lamp post before I took out my key and turned the knob on the door. I exhaled; nothing had happened.  
Then the first bomb dropped.


	10. Chapter 9 : Thief In The Night

"HOWL; GET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!" Calcifer exclaimed furiously. Howl couldn't hear him very well, but he just chuckled as he flew back to the city. He managed to get Calcifer to calm down before he got him inside a small locket that he now wore around his neck. Clearly he wasn't too happy.

"Now Calcifer, remember what I told you; this is important. Besides, you've been complaining that I never let you out of that damned house. And here we are! Out of the house! It's a win-win situation," Howl explained.

"The goddamned house fell down! Why? Because I wasn't keeping it up! I swear, Howl…" Calcifer sighed, and he peeked out of the little blue jewel. It was like looking into a kaleidoscope; he took in the sight of everything from different angles. He was looking at a tall tower that cast a narrow shadow on the small buildings around it, when all of a sudden it exploded before his eyes.

"BLOODY HELL!" he yelled, and the both of them felt shocked. Howl looked up, and saw giant aircrafts floating above the town. He squinted, and he could see her minions slithering closer and closer to the city. The corners of his mouth went down, and he flew closer to the ground so the Witch couldn't see him. He wondered why she was going through all this trouble just to track him down. He had a feeling it wasn't just to get revenge on him for pursuing her… there was something else. She was intelligent and devious, he had to give her that, but he wasn't sure what her motives could be. Howl flew above the rooftops of the townhouses in the village, and saw that some people had come out of their homes to see the fire rising higher and higher into the sky. None of them could see him, because he used his magic to disguise himself from other people and the Witch. But he knew there wasn't much time. Not much time left at all.

He searched for the small hat shop, where he knew Sophie would be. He closed his eyes, and he saw the way she looked tonight. Her long brown hair was a waterfall of curls, and her warm brown eyes were staring at him with curiosity. He almost smiled, but knew that his feelings were just a fabrication of what he could really feel.

Calcifer sighed, and looked up at Howl through the locket. "You know Howl; your time is running out. There's a way to make things better." Howl pretended not to hear him, and continued to search for Sophie's place, but Calcifer's words sort of hit him in a soft spot. He was right about everything, but it's not like he could do it on his own.

"Is this why you chose Sophie? Do you think she's the one?" Calcifer asked quietly, and he was so taken back by the question Howl nearly flew into a flagpole.

"What do you mean?" Howl asked, dodging it before he could hurt himself.

"I mean," he asked more clearly, "do you think Sophie is the one who will free you?" He blinked, and was about to answer him, when he saw a black horse trying to free itself. His neck was tied with a rope to the railing of some stairs, and then he realized it was Sophie's hat shop. He dipped down, and stepped on the stony ground. He noticed the door was slightly ajar, and there were no lights on in the house. The horse whinnied at the sight of him, and he petted him, trying to calm him down. He heard footsteps coming closer to them, and there was Sophie, standing in the foyer. He knew she couldn't see him, but he could feel his invisibility wearing off. When he was most vulnerable his magic started to fade, which was one of the reasons he took his heart out. But he never realized how much he wished he had one.

She stepped out of the house, and she had changed out of her dress into a plain blue one, and she tied her hair back into a ponytail. She smiled at the horse, but there was sadness in her eyes. He noticed she shivered as the cool breeze embraced her bare arms and legs.

"It's okay, I'm clearing up the shop so you can come inside," she murmured to him, and stroked his face once before walking back into the house. Howl then let the invisibility spell wear off, and Calcifer made the jewel on the necklace glow lightly.

"Boy, you've got it bad, Howl. But she's a keeper," Calcifer teased him. Howl almost smirked. He tiptoed up the stairs and knocked on the door lightly. Sophie was in the middle of moving a desk when she turned and saw him. She was alarmed, and then she smiled when she realized it was him.

"Howl… what are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms to keep warm. He just smiled.

"Do you need a hand?" he asked, nodding towards the desk, and she blushed, realizing she probably looks like an idiot moving a desk. With a flick of his wrist, he moved the desk against the wall, and a few of the mannequins aside to make room for the horse. She watched with wide eyes at how effortlessly he moved the furniture. He then made a temporary stable where the horse could stay comfortably.

"So you are a wizard…" Sophie murmured to herself, but reddened when she realized he probably heard her. He chuckled and fetched the horse, and crossed the room and leaned against the wall.

"Yes, I am. The famous wizard Howl, who uses his magic to prey on young women," he mused, then saw that Sophie took that a bit too seriously. He laughed quietly, and looked at her. Sophie sighed and sulked down into a chair, hunching over to put her face in her palms.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She just remained quiet, and Howl became concerned.

"Sophie?" he asked again, and he took a few steps closer to her. He bent down so that he was level with her, and she just took deep, shaky breaths.

"Howl, I'm scared," she whispered.

"What of? The Witch of the Waste? Don't even worry about-"

"It's not her…" she said, cutting him off. "Well… not entirely." He frowned, waiting for her to finish. She kept her head down, and turned red.

"I'm scared of my feelings for you."

Howl was at a loss for words. Probably because he felt the same way, and he felt a light flush creep onto his face.

"Is that so…" he said to himself, a hint of unintentional sarcasm in his voice, and Sophie glanced up at him. A few loose strands of hair fell onto her face, and he reached out to brush them away, but she flinched away at his touch.

"Howl, please stop…" she insisted with a pout on her face, and stood up. Howl was caught off guard again and he gripped the edge of the wooden desk for support. Sophie scurried up past the stable and up the stairs to her room and he trailed after her. She tried to take the stairs two at a time, but of course being Sophie, tripped on the last step. She let out a yelp as she almost hit the floor, but Howl caught her by the waist before she could hurt herself. He let her go, and she straightened her torso.

"You're welcome?" he offered, but she just sighed and sat at the top step.

"Sophie, what's the matter?" Howl asked, and she suppressed a sigh.

"I don't understand…" she said. She looked at her feet and she clasped her hands tightly. "Why did you come here, Howl… what reason do you have to visit the shop?" Sophie asked.

He scoffed as if the answer was obvious, and it was to him. "To see you of course… I needed to be sure you were safe. I mean, you almost fell there…"

"Howl, did you come here to mock me," she asked flatly. His shoulder drooped down as he laughed once.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry…" he said. They both looked at their feet before Howl spoke again.

"I don't have much time," he began, and Sophie gave him a puzzled looked. "There's going to be a war tonight… you heard the first bomb. I came here to give you something."

Howl grabbed the chain from around his neck and placed it in Sophie's hand. The chain was cool against her warm skin, and her eyes landed on the heart shaped locket. The blue in the center sparkled from the light that entered from the window. She was touched by the gift. Sophie clutched it in her hand.

"Do you have a fire place here?" he asked, and Sophie raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's important," he added, and she led him downstairs and into the living room where a small, dusty fireplace was. Howl placed a few fresh pieces of wood in the hearth, and held his hand out.

"Could I have the locket for a moment?" he asked, and when Sophie handed it to him he smiled.

"Sophie, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," he said, mischief colour his tone, and he undid the clasp. Sophie gasped as an orange flame spiralled like a firework out of the locket and into the fireplace. A big grin was on Howl's face, and instantly the fire cast a warm glow in the room. The fire coughed and wheezed like a human could, and Sophie thought she was merely imaging things.

"Damn it, Howl," the fire said hoarsely, "you couldn't have kept me inside something bigger than that puny-" suddenly Howl tossed a piece of wood at him to shut him up.

"Sophie, this is Calcifer; Calcifer, meet Sophie."

She was baffled that such a thing could even happen. She stared at Calcifer with curiosity, and hesitantly walked towards him. Calcifer squirmed as she watched him.

"Geez, she's creeping me out…"Calcifer murmured, and she blushed as she stepped back. Howl shot him a warning look, and then he turned to Sophie.

He cleared his throat. "I, uh, brought him here to… protect you," Howl explained.

"Protect me?" she echoed, looking back at him. Howl looked away from her, and shifted his gaze towards the window. He frowned, knowing that he had to do what he had to do.

"Calcifer will take care of you, and you won't be alone. Please trust him, as I do, he really is very kind," he said, and Calcifer rolled his eyes, but beamed at the compliment. Howl then grabbed Sophie's hand and led her back into the shop. She grimaced, realizing that he was going to leave… again. When Howl knew that Calcifer couldn't see them, he pulled her into a tight embraced. Sophie almost pulled away, but instead just laid her cheek against his chest, giving into the loneliness that ate both of them from the inside out. Sophie could feel tears welling up inside of her, but she held them in. She let out a few sniffles thought.

"Hey, don't worry… and please don't cry," he pleaded, and lifted her chin so she was looking up at him. She closed her eyes and felt that familiar flush tint her cheeks. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and saw some of the makeup Lettie had caked onto her face. Howl chuckled and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it willingly, and dabbed at her face gingerly.

"Thank you," she said quietly, and she sniffled again. "Why do you need to go?" she asked with genuine concern, "why can't the King deal with this?"

"I think Solomon has something to do with this uprising…" he said. He looked down at her and cupped her face with his hand. He bent his head so he was eye to eye with her, and she held her breath.

"Sophie, you're beautiful…" he murmured, and she was about to deny his words until he leaned in and pressed his lips to her softly. Her eyes widened with surprise, but she didn't move a muscle. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, and her lips trembled a bit. A tidal wave of emotions was crashing around inside both of them, but at that moment nothing really mattered. Then Sophie broke away, burying her face in his chest. She closed her eyes, and tried to catch her breath. She was warm all over. He was warm all over.

Sophie glanced up at him and he had a crooked grin on his face.

"I'll be back, I promise. But whatever you do, don't go after me."

Howl kissed her forehead, and he was off again, leaving a red faced Sophie alone in her hat shop. He has really stolen my heart, she thought, like a thief in the nigt. But she was unaware that she in turn had Howl's heart as well.


	11. Chapter 10 : Out of Body, Out of Mind

Sophie sat in silence as Calcifer's warm fire illuminated the small room. Calcifer noted the blank stare on her face and how she was as white as a sheet. He wasn't sure of how he could comfort her, because even he wasn't sure if Howl would survive this vicious battle. Two more bombs had fallen from the hazy sky. But with Calcifer's magic, the hat shop and Sophie were completely unaffected, just as Howl had planned. But Calcifer sensed that Sophie was frightened of what was going on around her. She wrapped her arms around her knees and brought them close to her small body. Suddenly their eyes met, and her face came back to life.

"What?" she asked, frowning at him.

"Nothing," Calcifer replied.

They were silent for a few moments before Sophie spoke again.

"We need to help him." Calcifer blinked with surprise, and shook his head.

"It's much too dangerous, my dear. We don't want to risk you getting hurt-"

"But I can't just sit here and do nothing!" she yelled, interrupting Calcifer. He sighed and continued to shake his head. "I'm sorry Sophie, but we don't want to jeopardize losing you." She groaned and stretched out her legs and placed her arms behind her for support.

"I don't think you realize just how important you are to Howl. You're the_ one _who is going to save him_,_" he said slowly, knowing the price of telling her, but also knowing that this would catch her attention. As expected, her ears perked up and she arched an eyebrow at the burning flame. A faint blush crept onto her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, curiosity colouring her tone.

Calcifer sighed with annoyance, but knew this was coming.

"Did you ever wonder why Howl came into your life? Were all those events a coincidence or fate? Well, you're a woman, so I don't know how your mind works… Anyways, you're aware of the rumours I presume." He said it like a statement, not a question. Sophie nodded, thinking back to those girls outside the shop gossiping about him a few days ago.

"Well, they're not true. Well, not all of them…" he trailed off. He waited to see Sophie's reaction, but she remained still. She waited patiently for him to continue. Calcifer cleared his throat.  
"Howl is obviously different. This is because when he was younger, when he was practising wizardry; his mentor knew he would be able to do great things. Aside from his superficial attitude, he is actually quite smart; brilliant even. But he grew power mad, and knew that it would lead to his demise. It was too late to ask for help. The ones who loved him were afraid, and those who he loved thought he was a monster. So with the assist of a witch, he took his heart out so he wouldn't feel any pain." Calcifer stared at Sophie, and her eyes were glossy with tears. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand quickly.

"You see, Howl doesn't have a heart... well not inside of him anyways."

Sophie was silent, letting it all sink in. She was trying to find the connection between her and him being "heartless".

"I don't understand where I come into the equation," she said. He smiled.

"He doesn't have the ability to reverse the spell. Only the chosen one can."  
"And you think that's me?" she exclaimed. They both sat in silence for an instant. Sophie brought her hands back to her chest and hugged herself tightly. She closed her eyes and mumbled an apology. Calcifer heaved a sigh and smiled at Sophie.

"I _know _you're the chosen one. You've got Howl wrapped around your finger, my dear, you just don't realize it." She shook her head in denial. _Howl, in love with me?_ She thought. _He's just teasing me._

"The only way to save him from himself is to put his heart back inside of him… it's not as gory as it sounds, I promise," he said as he noticed Sophie cringe a little.

"And how do I find his heart, Calcifer?" she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You're talking to it right now."  
Sophie stared at the warm flame.

_Calcifer is Howl's heart?_  
"You mean… _oh_… this all makes sense now. You have Howl's powers… does that mean you have his feelings too?"  
"Not necessarily; he still has his emotions and his mood swings, but he only feels a fraction of what he would if he had a heart. He's a fragile man, that Howl… too fragile for such a powerful wizard. That's one of the reasons he wants to get his heart back; so he can know what it's truly like to feel, though he'd never admit it," Calcifer explained, and Sophie redden, wondering if Howl's feelings for her were real or not. Then she had an idea.

"Well if I'm going to give him his heart back we need to leave right away, don't we!" Sophie said and he stood up and looked for her coat.  
"But Howl told us we need to- where are you going? Howl will _kill_ me if you get hurt, please Miss Sophie!"  
"Oh, don't worry, Calcifer, you're coming as well…" Sophie grabbed the locket from her front pocket and raised an eyebrow at the fire. Calcifer decided not to argue, knowing that Sophie's mind was set. He obediently whisked himself back into the little locket, and it glowed and shined in the moonlight. Sophie put the locket on and tip toed over to the door.

Glancing outside, there was no one in sight, but she could see down the road some of the houses had caught fire. There were dark clouds hovering over the city, and she could see sense the sun was going to rise soon. The air smelled of smoke and ashes, and the town was eerily quiet except for the crackling of fire. She frowned and felt something stir inside of her. She could not believe that Howl really was heartless. Did it explain things? Not really. But regardless, she knew she would do whatever it took to save Howl… even if it was the last thing she'd ever do. She inhaled all the air her lungs could hold and with Calcifer's magic, she darted through the streets, in search of Howl. It was her turn to rescue him; her knight in shining armour.


	12. Chapter 11: Can't Fight This Feeling

Hello my lovely readers!  
I hope you are all enjoying your summer vacation; where ever you guys are.  
Here in Canada, it is very, **_very_** hot. Like, record breakingly hot.  
Anyways, this chapter is probably the longest one I have ever written for this story. I worked quite hard on it, so I hope it satisfies you! This focuses a lot on Howl's past, and I probably did a really crappy job of describing it.. but if you need help visualizing what's going on, I recommend watching the movie.

Without further adieu, here it is! Reviews are always lovely, but are not required. Happy reading!

xoxo

* * *

Sophie was racing through the street with Calcifer trying to find Howl. She figured that wherever the danger was, that's where he would be. However, Sophie was never really good at directions, and she had found yet _another_ dead end. She groaned with impatience.  
"Who the hell put this wall here?" she cursed under her breath. Calcifer suppressed a laugh and rolled his eyes inside the locket he was confined to.

"My dear, I told you not to go this way. You should have gone left when we passed the market," he said. She sighed, and walked back towards the pathway where she'd turned.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. "How am _I _supposed to rescue him? What can I do to help him?"

Calcifer noticed how worried Sophie was. There were bags under her eyes and her face was fixed into a permanent frown. She continued to walk down the road, and decided to go left, just as Calcifer had suggested before. She did not rush though; she was too worn-out from running and searching. As they made their way through the street, Sophie looked around. There were little shops here. Some of the display windows were smashed, and the shards of glass that covered the floor twinkled as the sun had just began to rise. Sophie brushed a few strands of her hair from her face, and looked at her reflection in one of the broken windows.

She saw the reflection of a skinny girl, whose hair looked like a rats nest and she was covered in sweat and dirt. Sophie closed her eyes and tried not to care about how tragic her appearance was at the moment. If Lettie were here, she would have had a heart attack. Sophie half smiled, and almost laughed.

"Hm?"

"Nothing," Sophie said, but felt that this place was oddly familiar. She looked into the shop, and gasped. She had been to this shop before. This was the place where she had first encountered Howl. Inside the store were two stools and a wooden table. On the table was the white fedora she had seen a few days ago, and then a letter underneath it. Curiosity got the best of her, and she could not help but want to investigate. Sophie walked towards the door and opened it slowly. It creaked as the door swung open, and she walked in cautiously. Calcifer was very confused.

"Soph, what in the world are you doing? I thought we were going to-"

"Hold on a second… I… I think that this letter… is for me…" Sophie replied, and the little flame was puzzled.

"I think your lack of sleep has made you delusional- no offense," he said, but Sophie ignored his comment. She walked toward the table and saw that both the hat and the letter had a thin layer of dust on top of it. _It must have been here for quite some time_, she thought. She brushed the dust off with her fingers and picked up the letter.

In elegant writing the letter was addressed to _Miss Sophie Elizabeth Hatter._

"Well, I'll be; it is for you," Calcifer confirmed. "Go on, open it! Maybe it'll help you with our quest," he added. Sophie carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter. To her disappointment, it was blank.

"Wow, what a let down. And to think it's been sitting here all this time… hold on, turn it over," Calcifer said to Sophie, and she did as he told her.

In small writing it said, _I hope this helps you to remember.  
_  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Sophie asked aloud, when all of a sudden the paper flew out of her hands. She whipped around to try and catch it but she wasn't quick enough. The paper flew past the table and smack into the wall, gradually becoming larger and larger. To Sophie's and Calcifer's surprise, the small piece of paper had morphed itself into a wooden door. Sophie blinked, and felt her head throb again. She wondered whether she was imagining things; so many things were happening tonight that she wasn't entirely sure what was real anymore.

"Open the door, Sophie," Calcifer said, and she walked slowly towards the entrance. She twisted the brass handle carefully, and then leisurely opened the door. Sophie took one last glance towards the outside of the shop, and then peeked inside.  
The two saw that inside there was a small room. It might have been somebody's house. There were a few small plants in the corners of the room, and a large table in the centre filled with working tools and piles of paper. It was very messy. Beside the window was a young boy, maybe somewhere in his early teen years. He had short blonde hair that glowed under the dull lamp above him. He was quite lanky for a boy, but he was tall. He appeared to be writing into a notebook. Sophie quietly stepped inside the room, and closed the door behind her as gently as she could. Sophie wanted to see what the boy was doing when Calcifer gasped.

"What is it Calcifer?" Sophie whispered.

"Do you know who that is?" Calcifer asked her. She shook her head.

"That's Howl when he was a boy…" he said, and Sophie's jaw dropped. "We've gone through a portal that someone set up; this is probably from one of Howl's memories," he stated. Sophie could not believe that this young boy was Howl, although she was starting to see some similarity. She wanted to get a closer look, but she did not wish to disturb him since he looked very deep in thought.

"He cannot see you, so you can get closer to him if you'd like," Calcifer told Sophie. She hesitantly walked over to the messy table, and examined its contents. It looked like he was reading books about sorcery and magic, which made sense since he was a practicing wizard. There were different spells and interesting diagrams scattered everywhere that Sophie could not comprehend; they were extremely complex.

Suddenly, the younger Howl grunted and crumpled up the piece of paper he was writing on. He threw it to the ground and his stool groaned against the wooden floor boards as he stood up from his seat. He shut off the lamp and stomped out the door, slamming it on his way out. Sophie rushed to the window and her eyes followed him as he continued to walk. He was in a giant field of grass and flowers.

"This is his garden," Calcifer explained. "Whenever he isn't in his castle or in town, he's here." Sophie nodded, but she was so focused on Howl that she didn't quite catch what he said. She watched as his silhouette grew smaller in the meadow. It was dark, so she needed to squint to see. He appeared to be walking towards a small stream. Sophie started towards the door and reached for the doorknob when Calcifer remembered something.

"Sophie, wait! You need to stay close to the door where we came in," he said, and Sophie asked why. "It could disappear at any moment, and you don't want to be stuck here forever. Besides, Howl can't see you if you're in the house because it's charmed." Sophie looked around and noticed that the house did have a thin force field surrounding it; like they were inside a bubble. "If we go outside he'll sense you," he said. She sighed and returned to the window and leaned over the counter to try and get a better view of Howl. She wondered what he was doing. Then Sophie looked up at the sky and stared in awe.

It was a magical sight to see. Sophie saw tiny sparks of light spiralling across the sky towards Howl. They were like tiny fireworks twirling through the air. Some of them danced over the lake and created a trail of ripples as it zoomed towards the boy. She could not believe what she was seeing. She could see Howl's body shake with laughter as the lights flicker around him, but suddenly he stopped and the lights had vanished into thin air. He placed his palms together like he was praying, and closed his eyes. He seemed to be concentrating very hard. Then from the sky, a bright blue light zeroed in on him, like a spotlight. Sophie held her breath as she saw that a blue flame was floating towards Howl from the heavens. Howl cupped his hands together and held them out to catch it. Sophie realized that it looked like a similar to a fire, but it appeared to be too ghost-like and hollow. He brought the fire close to his face and stared at it intently. At that moment, it had occurred to Sophie what was going on.

"Calcifer… is that you?" she said, her voice very soft. She did not hear him reply, but she was certain that it was.

"What in the world is he doing… did he summon you?" she asked quietly. Unexpectedly, Howl swallowed Calcifer whole, and Sophie held her breath. It became very dark all of a sudden. All the fiery sparks of light had vanished. Howl doubled over and started to cough, clutching his stomach. He looked sick. Suddenly, Sophie saw that Howl was holding something in his hands. Sophie squinted and nearly choked when she saw what it was.

It was his heart.

Howl had taken his heart out.

Sophie nearly threw up on the spot. She couldn't take it anymore. She limped her way to the door, trying not to spill her guts all over the ground.

"Where are you going? We can't go out there!" Calcifer exclaimed, but Sophie ignored him. She had to talk to him, surely Howl would hear her out, she thought. She swung the door open and felt a cool breeze caress her skin, making the hairs on her skin stand up.

"Howl!" she cried, and his head perked up immediately. His faced turned to look at her, and at the moment something electrifying happened. Neither of them could move. There was something in the air; some sort of telepathic communication; some connection that the two of them felt. It was an indescribable feeling. Howl and Sophie felt paralyzed, not knowing what the feeling was. Sophie tried to shake the numbing feeling and managed to get a few words out of her mouth.

"Howl, it's me, Sophie!" she yelled. He remained perfectly still. She slowly began to walk forward. She took big steps to cut through the fields of tall grass and flowers, and she held onto the hem of her skirt as she broke into a run. The tall blades of grass made a ruffling noise under her as she began to pick up speed. She was getting closer to Howl, and he still hadn't moved an inch. She couldn't read his expression. Was he shocked? Scared? Perplexed? It didn't matter. All Sophie knew was that she needed to tell him to put his heart back, or else… well she wasn't sure what would happen, but she knew that it would lead to bad things in the future. Sophie noticed that a black hole had appeared from underneath her and she screamed. It was slowly sucking her in. It was such a dream like situation; she was running with all her might but was getting no where. Howl finally moved from his trance like state and darted towards her, but Sophie was already being eaten alive by the dark shadows.

"Howl I know how to help you! Please, find me in the future! Find me in the future!" she shouted, and she watched as the wide-eyed Howl slowly began to disappear before her eyes. Sophie had been sucked back into the portal, and felt like she was swimming through an endless sea of darkness. In the distance, she saw the door from which she and Calcifer entered, and she slowly made her way towards it. Sophie could feel an intense sadness building up inside of her, and she still felt shaky from all of the events that had taken place this evening. Sophie reached for the door handle. The door swung open, and Sophie fell to the floor on her hands and knees and began to cry.

Sophie had not cried since her father passed away. Calcifer tried to talk to her in a soothing way, but it was no use. She could not stop the tears that ran down her cheeks like rivers. And she felt her heart ache with a sadness she had not felt for a long time. She did not cry like this over just anybody. She only cried like this for people she loved.

And then it hit her.

She was in love with Howl.

She was, without a doubt, unconditionally and irreversibly in love with Howl.

Sophie dried her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and sniffled. She took a few deep breaths and stood up carefully. She walked towards the entrance of the shop and put a hand on the frame of the door, turning one last time towards the portal. To her surprise, it had disappeared, and the letter and the hat were no where to be seen. It was as if nothing had ever happened. But Sophie knew what she had to do. She knew she had to look for Howl, and she knew that if she didn't find him soon, he could be lost forever. Sophie exhaled loudly, and then she broke into a run and sprinted through the streets in search of Howl. She was determined to save him, even if it was the last thing she ever did.


	13. Chapter 12: Fool On The Hill

The long awaited chapter is here!  
Well, I guess with me every chapter is long awaited. I apologize for how slow of a writer I am.  
Lately I have been spending my days watching anime, and every now and then, squeezing in some time to write.  
I've actually started working on this chapter before Chapter 11, but I felt that something was missing, so that's why I wrote Can't Fight This Feeling.  
Blech, okay well enough of my talking. I will tell you now that I hope to write at least 2 more chapters of this story before I finally finish it. But I am currently working on another HMC fic, and I would appreciate if you would take a look at it!

(fanfiction).net/s/7245894/1/Shes_Leaving_Home

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Sophie ran as fast as her feet could take her. She could feel a sharp pain in her stomach. She wasn't used to running this much, and she was gasping for air. Her lungs were filled with the smoke that hovered in the atmosphere. The sun was rising, but there were thick, dark clouds with heavy rain slowly making their way over. Her feet were sore. Her head was throbbing with a headache; probably from her lack of sleep, and her hair was caked to her face with beads of sweat. But she didn't care about the aching in her side, or her legs, or her head. She didn't care that she was a tired, and a complete mess. There was only one thing on her mind.

_I need to find him.  
__  
I need to find him.  
__  
I_ need_ to save him._

_Where are you, Howl?  
_  
~

Howl soared in the air, and sliced through the dark clouds of smoke. It was morning already; Howl could hardly see anything other than the buildings and homes burning to the ground below him. He had fought off a few of the witches monsters already, but not unscathed. He had a large cut along his rib cage. It wasn't very deep, but it stung a lot. Howl had changed into his other form, knowing he would be stronger this way, but also knowing it would be harder for him to change back into a human.

He had taken the form of a giant raven; elegant, but mysterious and fearful. His whole body was covered in dark blue feathers. He had razor sharp claws which were stained from the blood and goo of the Witches' heartless minions. He thought of Sophie again.  
_What would she think if she saw me like this? _He thought.

_Would she be frightened? _

_Would she run away like the others?  
_  
Howl shook the thought out of his mind, reminding himself she was safe with Calcifer.

Suddenly he saw something silver caught his eye.

Flying above him was a giant floating aircraft, and inside was the Witch of the Waste. He could see her red lips smirking at him. She glared at Howl, and at that moment, he could tell how much she really hated him. He could feel it too. She snapped her fingers, and he saw her henchmen lowered themselves towards the sliding door, preparing to drop another bomb above the town.

Shit.

Howl dived in the direction of the bomb, hoping to stop it before it could hit the houses. She'd already done enough damage, now she was just getting back at Howl for what he'd done before. Howl heard some people screaming, as they ran out of their homes with their children. He flew even faster, and with a bit of magic and a lot of prayer, he collided into the bomb with enough power to stop it from exploding before hitting the ground. He felt an excruciating pain in his right shoulder; he'd probably dislocated his bones in his arm from the force. He used his magic to destroy the bomb and it crumbled into dust and gunpowder. Then he heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"_Howl!_ Howl! For heavens sake, Calcifer, we need to do something!" Howl widen his eyes and saw the only person who he had ever wanted to protect, even if it meant putting his own life on the line.

"Sophie," he said inaudibly.

Howl was caught off guard. They both looked at each other, fear and adrenaline pumping through their veins. He went into full panic mode. _What was she doing here while bombs were going off?_ Suddenly he felt something sharp pierce his chest. He cursed out loud, and fell with a crashed onto the roof of one of the houses. Sophie screamed and ran down the street and towards the house. She coughed and felt tears brimming in her eyes. Howl lay on the roof of the house, wrapping his good arm around the chimney. His back was sore, and he struggled for breath. He was exhausted, and didn't have the strength to hold on any longer. He slid down the roof, feeling his arms scrape against the jagged shingles. Howl fell onto the cold hard ground and Sophie screamed in anguish.

"Oh my goodness, Howl," she cried, and ran to him as fast as she could. She fell to her knees next to him and hugged his body tightly, but she heard him groan, though he tried not to show it. "Oh dear, I'm sorry, you must be in so much pain…" she said, pulling away quickly. She looked him over and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Howl had turned into what looked like a giant bird. He was covered from head to toe with soft, indigo feathers that matched his eyes. He had giant wings that could probably knock her over if he had the strength to move them. He may have looked like a bird, but Sophie was able to see that he was still the same old Howl. Sophie reached out to touch his face, and her touch was enough to ease Howl's pain if only for a moment.

"Sophie…" he said breathing heavily, "I'm sorry." She shook her head and fought back tears.

"Don't apologize, I am the one who should be sorry," she replied. Sophie looked up, and out of the blue saw a cluster of the witch's henchmen advancing towards them. She gasped, not knowing what to do. The gruesome creatures were slithering and crawling towards them at a swift pace. She almost considered carrying Howl to safety but knew that she wasn't strong enough to even lift him up; especially with him in this state. One of them had wormed their way over so that they were merely a foot away from Sophie. She was about to scream when all of a sudden they vanished. They had completely disappeared.

Howl and Sophie looked around and saw they were completely alone.  
_  
Or were they? _Howl thought suspiciously.

"My, my, my… aren't you just full of surprises?" a sickeningly sinister said. Sophie gasped and whipped her head around, searching for the source of the voice. They both knew it was the Witch of the Waste. Howl's head was spinning, and he was having a hard time concentrating. He looked at Sophie's worried face. Her cheeks had a rosy tint to them, and her big brown eyes, even though filled with fear, were still the most beautiful pair he'd ever seen. He felt a familiar pang in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close and keep her safe from harm, and it pained him even more to know he was the one putting her in danger. He realized how selfish he really was, and wished that he had the strength to erase all her memories of the past few days. Or even to rewind time and ensure that they had never met. Howl never would have spotted her familiar face from the sky. Howl would have never saved her from those guards. He never would have spent countless hours replaying their brief conversations. He never would have gotten to meet the one girl who genuinely cared about him. Howl never would have met the one girl who made him care. He never would have met the one girl who made him want to feel and get his heart back.

It would have been easy to run away… but Howl realized the moment Sophie had asked him if she would ever see him again that she was worth fighting for.

"Who ever would have thought that this little mouse would be Howl's type?" the Witch said, and Howl felt Sophie's hands clench into fists as they lay on his chest.  
_  
Don't let her words get to you Sophie, _Howl thought. _Don't let your guard down._

"It certainly wouldn't match up with his choice of previous women he's been with," she added, and Howl could tell that Sophie's confidence was going down the drain very quickly. She gulped loudly, closed her eyes and took deep breaths through her nose.

"Why are you doing this?" Sophie asked. The Witch grinned at her.

"My dear, I gave you a warning didn't I? You were just being _selfish_," she said to her, and Sophie cringed at the word. Howl lifted his good arm and touched her hand. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and without saying a word Sophie knew that Howl was trying to comfort her. Her features softened a little, but the worry lines hadn't disappeared from her face.

The Witch of the Waste became bored, and then her petite figure appeared from one of the alley ways. Her heels clicked against the cobblestone floor, and her head was held high with power. The two stared at her, and Howl could feel the magical aura bouncing off of her… she had gotten stronger and more powerful since the last time he'd seen her. She stared back at them and wrinkled her nose as though she had sniffed something repulsive.

"Why don't we go someplace more… private?" the Witch insisted, and with a flick of her fingers they were no longer in the middle of the cold cobbled streets, but they were in the valley a few miles from the city. Sophie felt the cool dewy grass underneath her, and she felt a chill run up her spine that caused her to shiver. The clouds were hovering above them and the burning city a few hills away. At first it was just light rain, but within a few moments they released the heavy rain that they held for so long. Sophie looked down at Howl and gasped. She hadn't noticed until now that he had turned back into his human form, and when she saw just how cut up he'd been her stomach twisted inside of her. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, his lips forming a tiny "oh". He was unconscious. She searched for a handkerchief to clean his wounds, even though she knew they wouldn't be much help.

"He must be _exhausted_," the Witch said, and Sophie looked up. "After all, he's been struggling trying to fix something that you caused."

"Enough!" Sophie exclaimed, grinding her teeth. She stood up and held her head high. "I don't know what kind of twisted game you're playing, and I still don't have the slightest idea of what you have against Howl or myself, but please, stop. It's killing him… and me… and I-I don't k-know what I'd do without him."

There was a moment of silence between them, as the both of them processed Sophie's words. Sophie blushed, but did her best to stand her ground.

Then, the Witch of the Waste smiled and began to chuckle.

"Oh, Sophie… I think you've got the wrong idea here because it is _you_ who is bringing this upon yourself." As she talked she paced in circles around Sophie and Howl. Sophie's eyes never left her. "Why do you think I told you to stay away from Howl in the first place? Did it ever occur to you that I was doing it for your own benefit? Do you even truly know what kind of person he is? _Do you know him at all?_"

She let Sophie contemplated on that briefly before she continued.

"Let me tell you a story, my dear. Once upon a time, there was a young girl, probably around your age, and she was quite beautiful. Then she met a strapping young man. He was tall, handsome, intelligent, and definitely a charmer. She fell in love instantly. The two couldn't be any more smitten with each other; at least, that's what the girl thought," she added bitterly. "One day, the man took her out dancing, and the evening was wonderful, until the girl saw an old friend, one whom she hadn't seen since her childhood. She introduced her friend to her sweetheart, and out of courtesy, he offered her a dance. The young girl sat down to watch them, and while they were dancing, her friend stole her lover before her very eyes. Just like that!" she said, spinning on her heels to look her in the eye. Sophie gulped.

"Men are sad, cruel creatures… the minute they find something better than what they have, they'll throw it away and leave it to collect dust," the Witch spat, and glanced at Howl for a brief moment.

"Is that what happened to you? Did you think I intended to _steal_ Howl from you?" Sophie asked quietly, recalling the night when the witch had confronted her in her hat shop. The woman across her glowered.

"Because I… I understand… nobody deserves that kind of pain," Sophie continued. "If that is what Howl did to you, that's quite unforgivable… but... I still…"

"Love him?" the Witch guessed, and Sophie nodded.

"Despite what happened between you two, I think that if you truly loved him, you would have room in your heart to forgive him." The woman scoffed and was about to say something when she noticed the necklace Sophie was wearing. Then she smiled.

"Oh, Sophie… you really are a sweetheart," the Witch said, advancing slowly towards the petite girl. "Very well, maybe we can make a deal," and with the snap of her perfectly lacquered fingers, the necklace Sophie wore was in the Witch's hand. Sophie gasped and touched her bare neck gingerly. The Witch cackled as she clutched the cool chain.

"I'll forgive Howl, and in exchange I'll take back what was rightfully mine," she sneered, and Sophie felt like she had been stabbed in the back multiple times. The Witch began to dance around and laugh, and she sang, 'It's mine, it's finally mine,' When she realized she just gave the Witch exactly what Howl needed to survive she became furious. She had been fooled, and been made a fool of for being so forgiving. She should have seen this coming, but Sophie really thought that the Witch would be able to see past her hate.

"Thank you so much, my dear, I really couldn't have done all this without you. Oh, and send my regards to Howl. But I miss bid you farewell," she said as she put the necklace on. She turned on her heel and began to walk away. Sophie watched her silhouette become one with the hills, becoming tinier with each step she took.

Then she turned to look at Howl.

Her heart sank as she saw how cut up he was. There were purplish bruises that cover his entire body, and a long scar that ran down the side of his cheek and his top lip. She inched herself closer to him and knelt down beside him. She brushed his tousled locks aside to touch his forehead. He was cold with sweat. She laid a hand on his chest where his heart should have been.

As she suspected, there was no soft thumping.

He lay on the cold ground, completely still.

He was dead.


End file.
